choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Marshall
Noah, a character from the It Lives In The Woods book, was a student at Westchester High and Jane's twin brother. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance He has long brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue and black beanie and a denim jacket. Personality He is very withdrawn due to the grief of losing his twin sister Jane. He also seems to be vengeful because he wants to make Mr. Red pay for killing his sister. In most of the conversations, Noah is heavily sarcastic and skeptical. He is the loner of the group, seeming to have made no new friends outside of the group. He also appears to abhor the party scene. His reluctance to make new friends could stem from him fearing losing more loved ones (and thus, prevents himself from getting closer to more people out of the fear of getting attached and losing them). Ironically, however, his conversation with you if you choose to talk to him at Britney's party indicates that he is the one member of the group that dislikes being alone the most. He hints at resentment at being left alone after Jane's death (mother blaming him and friend group falling apart) and snaps at you that you do not really know him anymore before apologizing for the unfair outburst. It is acknowledged by both you and Noah that everyone in the group pulled away from him (but we have yet to see any of the other characters address this issue with him). He does have a softer side in that he dreams of opening up his own diner one day ("Baby Jane's"), though he is skeptical that this will ever happen due to lack of money. He is embarrassed but happy when you encourage him to not give up and find a way. He can also be considered the "conspiracy theorist" of the group, in that he is the person that your character will often confide in about Redfield. He attempts to dissuade your character from going to Redfield alone, but you go anyway. Depending on his nerve in Chapter 15, he will either fight against Jane's influence or try to kill you. Background Your character meets Noah during a pep rally, when there is an empty seat next to him. You hesitate at first, but Cody and Jocelyn demand that you sit down, leaving you no choice but to ask Noah if you can sit next to him. After he allows you to, you exchange silent glances with each other until the pep rally finally begins. After Noah comments on Lucas being student body president and Andy joining the basketball team, a blackout occurs in the school and like you, Noah hears the whispers saying, "Everyone... plays... together..." Later that night, you and your old friends gather around the school to discuss Dan's disappearance and the text messages he sent to them. Andy suggests they call the police to handle the matter with Redfield, but Noah and Ava believe it would be futile, and Andy takes back his words. When the group realizes they have to go to the woods to find Dan, some members refuse to go, causing Noah to accuse them of cowardice and not grieving for Jane's death as much as he did. This leaves the group with your character, Noah, Ava, and Andy; you can (diamond) choose to convince either or both of the latter two to join you and Noah. After dealing with Britney, Stacy, Lily, you and Noah (and possibly Ava and Andy) go to Gunther's Hardware. Noah tells you that after Jane's death, his parents divorced and his mother blamed him for what happened. You find a baseball bat covered in barbed wire and a flashlight for sale. If you buy the latter, Noah will use it to look around the woods for Dan. In the woods, you and those friends encounter Moss Creatures, which chase you. After running from them, you find an unconscious Dan surrounded by more of the monsters, and a fight ensues. If Noah has the flashlight, he uses it as a makeshift weapon against the monsters. In Chapter 14, he lures you and your friends to the ruins. He later reveals that Mr. Red has been gone for ten years and that Jane took his place. In Chapter 15, you can demand him explain how he knew it was Jane all this time (diamond choice). He knew that Mr. Red was Jane after Britney's party. He was walking alone alongside the road and "Mr. Red" was watching him. He approached Noah and told him not be scared. Noah blamed Mr. Red for killing his sister, but "Mr. Red" told him that Jane was here all along. After the failed ritual, Noah went back to the ruins to see Mr. Red, and now believes that Jane is really Mr. Red. Noah wants to save Jane by playing the game "Are you scared?" which will free Jane if someone takes her place. Fate However, the game goes awry and any of your friends may die depending on their Nerve scores. As for Your Character and Noah, Noah will try to stab you, or he will be convinced to relent. If he relents, Noah tells you that someone must take Jane's place as Redfield to free her, and you can either allow Noah to do it himself or you can volunteer. If he stabs you, then you are the one to take Redfield's place by default. If you allow Noah to sacrifice himself, then he takes on the identity of Redfield. If Noah kills you (or you voluntarily choose to sacrifice yourself), then Noah becomes a fugitive on the run from the law for his crimes. He is last seen talking to Jane, a waitress in a coffee shop, before fleeing the shop as two cops arrive. Several years later, when the events of It Lives Beneath start to unfold, Noah returns. If he has become Redfield, it is revealed that Main Character still keeps in contact with his spectre-form in the woods. Although he "loses" a part of himself to the Power, Main Character tries to help him remember his past and his humanity. He retains his sarcastic sense of humor at times. Main Character introduces him to Your Character (It Lives Beneath) and Tom Sato, and in Chapter 15, Your Character (ILB) can choose to recruit him to help fight the bear and elk monsters. If he has become a fugitive (and Main Character has become the spectre), he surprises Your Character (ILB) and Tom, who wants to punch him. Your Character (ILB) can choose to talk to Noah once Josephine is defeated, and have him apologize to Main Character (ILITW) for what happened. In the epilogue, Noah is seen talking to Connor and Jocelyn Wu to form a team to fight others who may abuse the Power. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods *Chapter 1: Old Friends *Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? *Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones *Chapter 4: What's Coming to You *Chapter 5: Buckle Up (Determinant) *Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow *Chapter 7: Party Favors *Chapter 8: Breakdown *Chapter 9: Ungrateful *Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared *Chapter 11: You Again *Chapter 12: Homecoming *Chapter 13: Fight or Flight *Chapter 14: In the Dark *Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together *Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Relationships Jane Marshall Jane is Noah's late twin sister whose death caused a lot of grief in him. It also strained his relationship with his friends, whom he accused of not caring about Jane's death as much as he does. If you choose to have a conversation with him during Brit's party, he will tell you that because his parents were often too busy to make them dinner and he and Jane tired of frozen dinner, he learned how to cook for the two of them. His first meal he made on the stove was grilled cheese for Jane, who said that it tasted like happiness. Jane is still very important to Noah, as he dreams of having a diner named "Baby Jane's" one day. If you choose to listen to Noah's story, he will reveal that he was jealous of Jane and your character's close relationship; when Jane asked who would walk home with her, eat the crusts of her sandwiches, and help her find their hamster Gizmo when he escapes the cage if Noah ran away, Noah jealously says that your character will do those things for Jane. In Chapter 14, It is revealed that Noah was communicating with Jane's spirit and lured his friends into a trap. Main Character The Main Character and Noah are arguably the two childhood friends most affected by Jane's death (Noah for obvious reasons but you also feel guilt for not protecting Jane). Your character is heavily implied to be on awkward, strained terms with Noah prior to the events of the book, as you awkwardly tried not to sit next to him during the assembly. Despite the awkwardness, it appears that Noah is least resentful towards your character (as well as Lily and Ava) about attempting to move on from Jane. Having experienced the most grief from Jane's death, Noah is also the first character to believe in your character and support her/him in reuniting the friends against Mr. Red. He also confides in your character that he feels like Jane's death lead to him losing all of his family and friends. You can choose to empathize with him or tell him that he didn't lose you. If you did the latter, Noah regains nerve. In general, it appears that he and your character are both determined to figure out Redfield and put a stop to him. Even though he is upset with the group, he notices you slip out the back door of school and manages to track you down to the coffee shop. At Brit's party, you have the option of suggesting you take a walk together. Doing so will result in Noah confiding in you: about the reason why he came to the party ("Being in a place that you hate with your friends is still better than being alone, right?") and his dream of having a diner named "Baby Jane's". In the conversation, Noah does snap at you when you express surprise at his fondness for cooking, saying "You don't actually know much about me anymore". He apologizes for the outburst, but this implies that while he doesn't blame you about attempting to move on from Jane, he is still resentful of the deterioration of your relationship. In the next chapter, if you choose to apologize for pushing him away, he will be surprised but thank you and say that he's past that now. Later at the party, he (as well as Stacy) is upset with you when you decide to play "Are you Scared?" with Ava, Lily, Brit, Cody, and Tom. He leaves, muttering "That's messed up", and you do not speak with him afterward. It can also be possibly interpreted that as a kid, Noah greatly admired your character; he is upset with Jane for going to the woods without him and without telling their parents as she could get hurt, but when Jane says that your character was there with her to protect her, he backs down. At the same time, he was also jealous of your close relationship with his twin, feeling that Jane may have preferred you over him. In Chapter 14, he lures your friends into a trap and threatens you with Ava's knife. In Chapter 15, if he can't resist Jane's influence, he will attempt to kill you. If you are alive in Chapter 16, you can choose to either praise Noah, offer sympathies to him, or insult him at the memorial. If Noah became the new Monster, it is revealed that your character recently started going to the woods to help him remember who he is but asks Tom to not tell the rest of the group because they aren't ready to forgive Noah yet. Gallery Other Looks Young Noah.png|As a child Noah as the new Mr. Red.png|As the new monster Misc JustNoahDeath.jpg|Just Noah Dead ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead FB IMG 1517133478616.jpg|Noah, Dan and Lucas Dead Noah'sInMemoriamonILITWCh.16.png|In Memoriam... Noah ILB Ch5 - Noah or ILITW MC as the Monster.png|Noah as the Monster in It Lives Beneath, Chapter 6 Trivia *It is confirmed that Noah and Jane are twins in Chapter 8. *His dream is to go to culinary school and open a diner called "Baby Jane's" in memory of his sister. *Some people are hoping to see him become a love interest for the your character. However, this seems highly unlikely given his betrayal. *Similar to the Endless Summer character, Aleister, his actions have divided the fandom: Some fans are sympathetic to him wanting to avenge his sister, while others fans believe that he is mentally ill and intends to sacrifice you. *Some fans believe that he intentionally did something to disrupt the spell that would permanently banish Jane/Redfield to the ruins. *In Chapter 15, you have the option to allow Noah to commit suicide and take Jane's place as Redfield or volunteer to take her place. **If Noah fails his final nerve check, there is still a chance for you to survive, provided that you select the right choices. If the right choices are made, you still get to choose the new monster, otherwise Noah stabs you and you will be forced to take Jane's place. *His status as a redeemed character is determinant on his nerve score. Depending on his nerve, he will either fight against Jane's influence or try to kill you. *In Chapter 15, Ava calls Noah a sociopath. By definition, a sociopath is an individual who exhibits extreme anti-social behavior and lacks a moral conscience. Noah shows several examples of sociopathic behavior throughout the story, hinting that he may be suffering from a mental illness. *In Chapter 16, his and his sister's last name is finally revealed to be Marshall. The Mayor and Connor reveal this if you choose to sacrifice yourself. *His crimes include kidnapping, attempted murder (determinant on his nerve), and being an accessory to murder. *The writing for Noah's character is inspired by the song "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars. https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170473137102/playchoices-it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous *Noah is the only character, whose nerve score can be Coping at the end of game without spending diamonds. *If he doesn't become the new monster at the end of It Lives In The Woods, he makes an appearance in Chapter 5, 6 and 17 of It Lives Beneath and sports a new look. If he does, you can recruit him in Chapter 15 during the final battle. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield